ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Garry
Garry (ギャリー Gyarī) is the deuteragonist of the horror game Ib and the first character to join Ib on her quest. His age is unknown, but many people presume that he is between the ages of 18 and 23. Not much is known about Garry because he doesn't tell Ib too much about himself. Appearance Garry is tall and has a lean figure. He wears a long, dark blue, tattered coat that he claims to be "fashionable." He has light purple hair with a few darker streaks, pale skin and black eyes. His hair always covers his left eye. He wears pale brown pants and black shoes. Personality Garry talks in a refined manner and supposedly has a traditionally feminine personality (called lavender linguistics in Japan), which is why Ib has the option to ask Garry "Why do you talk like a lady?'" in the safe room. His explanation for doing so is that he simply likes the sound of it. Garry is mysterious, exotic and often has mood swings (ex. when mannequin head scares him, at first he is frightened and then angry, before becoming calm again) but when talking to Ib, he is kind and very nice to her from the first moment they meet. He, in comparison to Ib, is much more talkative, and wears his heart on his sleeve. Garry's gentler side grows as he spends more time with Ib. He will do much to protect her, even saving her when she faints, and later giving her a piece of candy to lighten her spirits. He will often help Ib in many ways, ranging from moving statues that block their way to translating words that Ib does not understand. As the game progresses, Garry continues to show signs of protectiveness over Ib, and can go to extreme measures to protect her. Rose Like Ib, Garry has a rose which represents his life, and as it wilts, so does Garry. Unlike Ib, Garry's rose is blue which is symbolic for impossible miracles ''(because blue roses don't exist naturally, so it seems impossible and miraculous.). His rose has 10 petals, unlike Ib. The most likely reason that Garry's rose has 10 petals is because he is an adult and Ib is a child. Another theory why Garry's rose is blue due to his personality. Blue is shown to represent kindness, exoticness, mysteriousness and emotion, but could also represent loneliness and depression. Garry's rose is first discovered by Ib, who finds it in the hands of a Lady in Blue. After getting it back, Ib revives the rose in a vase full of water and gives it back to Garry, who returns to full health. Role When you first meet Garry, he is laying face down on the floor. He appears to be in a great amount of pain, moaning and not moving. After some exploring, you find the Lady in Blue tearing apart a blue rose. After getting back the blue rose, healing it, and giving it to Garry, he joins your party. Garry seems pretty friendly, although a little shy. After he joins your party, Garry aids Ib by clarifying words she does not know, protecting her, and often providing commentary. Garry is more easily startled in comparison to Ib by the events of the game. There is an instance where he falls over in shock and several other instances where he has the opportunity to damage items in the gallery, which can lead to the bad endings. He particularly has a distaste for the blue "disturbing" dolls. In the gray area, Ib collapses out of exhaustion in a hallway and Garry carries her into the "safe room" and covers her with his coat. When Ib wakes up, Garry asks if she is okay and, depending upon Ib's answer, gives her a piece of lemon candy from his coat pocket. You are able to talk to Garry directly in this room. He mentions that he is sorry he wasn't looking out for Ib as much as he should have been and gets surprised if you apologize for causing him trouble. In the violet area, Garry is followed by a disturbing blue doll after being separated from Mary and Ib. Garry becomes increasingly annoyed by this, and you have the option of either having him set it aside or kick it. Garry then proceeds to collect the seven balls of paint needed for Ib to retrieve the brown key at an upper level. Garry discovers Mary's true identity in a small library in the violet area. Garry can also succeed or fail inside the Doll Room, which involves him searching for a key in one of the dolls' stomachs before time runs out. Succeeding in the Doll Room leads him up the stairs to later regroup with Ib and Mary while failing the event causes him to hallucinate and talk to himself. He is later discovered by Ib, who either snaps him back to reality by slapping him twice or, if he is incurable, collapses in despair next to him and give up which leads to two possible bad endings ("Welcome to the World of Guertena" and "A Painting's Demise"). You are allowed to talk with Garry again under the fake sunlight in the Sketchbook Area. Depending on whether you're geared towards the best ending or the worst ending, Garry will either trade his rose for Ib's (and subsequently die) or he will insist on going up the stairs into the hallway of Mary's painting. It is possible to receive an ending where Mary kills Garry. If you approach Garry after his death, Ib will think that he is "sleeping". Depending on your actions afterwards, you may receive either "The Forgotten Portrait" ending, the "Ib All Alone" ending, or the "Together, Forever" ending. Relationships (Spoilers) *Ib Garry is kind to Ib and acts like an older brother or guardian. Even when he is startled and frightened, he always immediately thinks about Ib. A good example is after he escapes the doll room (barely getting away with his life), he immediately rushes to save Ib from Mary. He also feels very protective of Ib, which is seen when, in one possible outcome, he gives his rose to Mary in exchange for Ib's. It is unknown if Garry loves Ib as a brother loves a sister, or with possible future romantic interest, considering that at the time they are in the gallery together Ib is 9. *Mary Garry doesn't show a lot feelings for Mary. They are strangers to each other, and his opinion of Mary isn't easily explored in the short time she travels with Ib and Garry. He treats her like an ordinary girl, but doesn't show any interest in her as he does with Ib (which he expresses after Mary discontinues following his tips for keeping her rose safe). He expresses feeling sorry for leaving Mary, but shows a much greater fear of her since he found out that she is a painting and could be dangerous for Ib. Trivia *Kouri stated that it was hard to create expressions for Garry because only his right eye shows in the whole game. *Garry can be seen in the gallery at the beginning of the game looking at The Hanged Man which is quite ironic since if Ib doesn't stop Garry from breaking the mannequin head after it scares him, the room in the middle of the Grey Area (which you have to unlock by answering the question of how many paintings of women are in the room) will have a mannequin head suspended above the vase full of red paint (instead of water), which drips from the mannequin head. The red paint will wilt Ib's rose if you try to place it in the vase. The text behind the notice on the wall will say "Hanged Garry." *In one room, Ib can find a book with increasingly pornographic material in it. Due to her age though, she cannot understand most of the words. (This was probably used to censor it.) Garry soon notices the book, and shuts it close. He then says, "You shouldn't read this until you are older," with an embarrased expression. *He also mentions in the sketchbook area that he particularly likes macarons. He asks Ib if she would like to go get some with him if they manage to escape, and then corrects himself and tells her that they 'will 'escape. *Garry has a lighter with him for unknown reasons. He's assumed to be a smoker. The lemon candy he gave Ib may suggest that he was previously a smoker and is trying to quit by undergoing the 'nicotine' diet. *In the ending "Memory's Crannies", when Mary is defeated and Ib decides to jump into the painting with Garry, Garry is found by Ib at the Embodiment of Spirit sculpture. Neither of them remember each other, but when she asks him what the sculpture is about, he states he has an emotional connection to the sculpture of the red rose, but excuses himself and leaves anyway. *Garry is so protective of Ib that Mary actually suspected him to be her father. *If you burn Mary after Garry's death, you will be approached by a fake Garry right before you try to leap into the big painting. Following the fake Garry will result in the "Ib All Alone" ending. *When Garry discovers Mary's true identity, it's possible to trigger a scene where Mary is seen stabbing a mannequin repeatedly with a palette knife. Garry will tell Ib the truth about Mary regardless of which events take place beforehand. *Garry is one of the three male characters in Ib, the other two male characters being Ib's father and Guertena, although Guertena was never shown, only mentioned. *In the original Japanese game, Garry used feminine pronouns. Gallery |-|Game Art= |-|Merchandise= |-|kouri's Art= |-|kouri's Art 2= External Links *Quarterly Pixiv Volume 10 Amazon Page *Ib Merchandise movic Page Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters